


Elder Sister = Excellent Sister.

by Ryuto12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Sister Complex, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26985400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Weiss wonders why Winter did and still does do certain things for her.Yang thinks the answers extremely simple.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna & Ruby Rose & Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee & Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 9





	Elder Sister = Excellent Sister.

" I just don't get it. " Weiss huffed. " It's _so_ weird. " 

Ruby, who was next to Weiss on her bunk, giggled. " Doesn't she know your old enough to do that on your own? " 

" Exactly! What do you think Blake? " 

There favorite Faunus just shrugged. " I don't know, I'm an only child. " 

Weiss scoffed. " Yang? " 

The blonde, who was sitting cross legged on her top bunk snickered. " I think that's an easy question. " 

Weiss quirked her brow. " How so? " 

Yang smiled. " I think she's just being a good older sister. " 

" Yep. Now I know your officially not only a weird blonde, but also a crazy blonde. " Weiss rolled her eyes. 

Yang rolled her eyes right back. " Being the oldest means you just do stuff for the younger one. " She shrugged. " It makes the second parent. The unsung hero of the family, really. " 

Ruby snickers. " Your just saying that to sound cool. " 

Yang waved her arms in front of her. " No no! Seriously! " 

Weiss rolled her eyes. 

" Being the oldest means you take only 10% to give the younger ones 90% of everything. It's not even half about your anymore, it 95% your job to make sure your little siblings are well. 5% make sure you can still help them. Being the oldest means you take your parents expectations and run with 'em, so the younger ones don't have to. There free to do what they want. And if they wanna do what your want, it's all the better! " 

" Your talking out your a-- " 

Ruby elbowed Weiss in the ribs. " Keep my anime rated PG... " 

" I agree Weiss. Older siblings do _really weird_ stuff! " Juane agreed, nodding. 

" At least one blonde agrees with me. " Weiss huffed, folding her arms. 

Yang smacked her head into the lunch table. " Your all just the younger siblings. Be in our shoes, and you'd understand. " 

Juane scoffed, waving off the comment. 

Yang rolled her eyes. " Juane. " 

" Yes? " 

" Have you ever gotten something one of your older sisters _really_ wanted? Like, they would _kill_ for it? " 

Juane tapped his chin, as his eyes lit up. " Yeah. Lot of stuff, really. " 

" Weiss. " 

" Yes? " 

" Have you ever gotten something Winter wanted? Or given Whitley something? " 

" Mm... Yes. " 

" Ruby? " 

" Yang. " 

" Remember when I'd always give you moms cookies even when she didn't make enough for both of us? " 

Ruby briefly grimaced at the thought of her mother. " Yeah, I remember those times. " 

Yang knew she was probably lying about that, seeing how young Ruby had been, but that wasn't the point. 

" _Or,_ when uncle Qrow would come around and I'd stay with mopping father? Your go with uncle? " 

Ruby looked shy about it. "...Yes. " 

Yang smirked. " Being older means you take it all in Vacuan sand, so your siblings get Atlas top class. " 

Pyrrha smiled. " You sound like it's experience. " 

Yang, reaching past Weiss, managed to pull Ruby into a headlock. " Nah. " 

" It's not my place to take the credit. " 

**Author's Note:**

> The sisterly bond that RWBY tries to say is there with Ruby and Yang just isn't. It's not even slightly there. So have some of it.


End file.
